


Dripeesha

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [33]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Gyms, Teasing, Twerking, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: I’ve wanted to write this for awhile 😂Artist: Todrick Hall
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dripeesha

Vegeta couldn’t breathe, let alone move. 

Eyes wide as saucers. 

What in the world was the woman doing?!

Her father said she was at a local exercise facility. Zumba Friday’s, whatever that means? Whatever he thought the words meant clearly was wrong.

“Are you okay? You look flushed,” Bulma asked, taking an extra drink from her water bottle. 

He swallowed, memory flashes of the woman’s thighs and ass bouncing in his mind. Vegeta cleared his throat before walking away, uncomfortably so from the tightness in his boxer shorts. “I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
